Don't look at me
by Kegel
Summary: Greg and Sara are ..., yeah, what are they doing? Warrick and Nick mainly wonder. GregSara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned them, I do not own them and I will very likely never own them.

**Summary: **Greg and Sara are …, yeah, what are they doing? Warrick and Nick mainly wonder. GregSara

**Rating: **K+

**A/N: **There will be four rather short chapters. This chapter has been betaread by _singingstarryknights_, so thanks go to her.

**

* * *

**

**Don't look at me – Part 1 of 4**

_11:55 PM, crime lab, Las Vegas_

Greg Sanders enters the building and walks along the hallway full of verve. Two of his colleagues, namely Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes, catch his gaze from inside of one of the many glazed rooms of the lab, already, or maybe still, busy solving the crimes of the night.

Greg waves to them and they watch how he makes his way towards the locker room, approaching a tall brunette with the name of Sara Sidle on the way, without acknowledging her presence at all, to their utter astonishment.

Greg walks past Sara, looking straight ahead, without turning his head even slightly in her direction, apparently ignoring her completely. Warrick and Nick watch to their increasing amazement how Sara shoots a short glance at Greg before looking determinedly in the other direction. Greg disappears into the locker room and Sara makes her way into the A/V lab, obviously unconcerned, and disappears from Warrick's and Nick's sight as well.

Warrick turns to his friend, eyebrows lifted, "What's up with them?" Nick shrugs. "No idea, honestly no idea."

_

* * *

_

_3:14 AM, still crime lab, Las Vegas_

"…Sweating like a coyote in the hot Texan summer when…" Somewhere there Nick has lost Warrick's undivided attention, but still sweating like mad after they have dismantled a car into its two-thousand four-hundred eighty-three pieces, in hopes of finding the tiniest evidence there, Warrick makes his way towards the locker room now in hopes of having a cold shower.

But before he enters the room he stops dead on hearing Greg's and Sara's voices coming out of it. On the one hand he does not want to eavesdrop; on the other hand the unsolved mystery of earlier that night is a temptation he cannot resist.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he hears Sara asking.

"Nothing," Greg answers quietly, barely audibly for Warrick.

"Can't you behave normally?" Sara wants to know now. "Wait, you can't. How could I expect that?" she adds mildly sarcastically. Warrick does not hear Greg reply anything on that. Instead Sara's voice sounds out of the room again, in a warning tone this time.

"Stay away from me."

Still standing outside of the locker room, Warrick does not hear them talking anything more, but wonders instead what the problem between his two colleagues is. Before he has the opportunity to ponder about that though, he is met with the asking expression of Greg Sanders who has just left the locker room, almost crashing into his colleague on the way.

"I didn't hear anything," Warrick ensures Greg quickly. Greg looks not exactly amused or believing.

"Yeah," he says and turns to go.

"What's up between you and Sara?" Warrick asks, dropping his previous claim. Greg takes his time to turn around to Warrick again.

"Nothing. There's nothing," he replies.

"Are you sure? Are you two fighting?" Warrick insists on further inquiries. Greg frowns.

"No, we're not."

"You know, it's not good for the work in the lab when two of us don't get along," Warrick says now, not believing Greg's answer. Greg only shakes his head and leaves. Warrick watches him walking away briefly, before turning to go into the locker room finally. This time he is met with the indescribable expression of Sara Sidle and immediately feels the instinct to raise his hands. "We're calm, aren't we?" he asks quickly.

Sara frowns as well, shaking her head.

"Of course we are." She leaves Warrick standing there, but he's pretty sure she's muttering some something about men.

Now, finally out of the danger of meeting strangely behaving colleagues, Warrick walks into the locker room, now definitely ready for that shower.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned them, I do not own them and I will very likely never own them. Time-sharing would be difficult, too, considering how much time they would be on the way.

**A/N: **Thanks for your replies. This chapter has been betaread by _singingstarryknights _again. Thanks a lot.

I did not listen to her at all points though, so remaining mistakes are mine.

**

* * *

Part 2 of 4**

_6:37 AM, still crime lab, Las Vegas_

It doesn't exactly go better for Nick Stokes, when he makes his way into a room already occupied by two of his colleagues, sensing nothing evil.

He catches only the last sentence Sara is shooting in Greg's direction. "Don't you dare!"

Nick raises his eyebrows, wondering about the combined impression of earlier that night, hints he has received out of Warrick's direction and Sara's comment just now.

Not willing to get into the middle of a possible blowout between his two friends, he acts as if he has not heard Sara's threat. Instead he greets both of them friendly, joining them then in their task of going over dozens of crime scene photos.

Warrick has suspected that the two are arguing but want to deal with it privately. Although they do not seem to deal with all of it, as there is definitely still tension between them, Nick notices. Something's going on, but he cannot put a finger on it exactly. While working, Nick observes that Greg and Sara are barely talking to each other, not more than the absolute necessity concerning their case.

He remembers Warrick's words and decides that it is definitely necessary to take action.

_

* * *

_

_9:22 AM, crime lab, Las Vegas_

Warrick and Nick enter the locker room, plan in mind. They watch briefly as Sara and Greg both change and pack up their things in an unnatural haste, obviously barely able to wait until they are finally out of each other's sight.

Concluding that their action is therefore inevitable, Nick clears his throat, "Hey, you two, want to join us for breakfast in the diner just down the street?"

Greg and Sara are glancing briefly at each other.

Greg seems to let out a sigh and Warrick and Nick wonder what so terrible has happened between the two that Greg sighs at the prospect of spending some more time with Sara.

Sara closes her locker. "Yeah, sure," she agrees and Greg nods as well.

_

* * *

_

_9:51 AM, diner just down the street from the crime lab, Las Vegas_

Greg and Sara seat themselves as far away as it is possible on a table for four, while Nick and Warrick eye them suspiciously. Breakfast is ordered, and Nick throws an unmistakable glance at Warrick.

Warrick breaths out deeply, leans back and starts, "So, guys, we want to know, here and now, what is up between you two. No quibbling."

Sara glances at Greg.

"Nothing," she says quickly.

Nick shakes his head. "Oh yeah, we see that there is 'nothing'."

Greg sighs. "We suck."

Sara disagrees, "No, only you do."

"Hey, this is not alone my fault-," Greg starts, but Sara only rolls her eyes.

Warrick and Nick both lift their hands simultaneously as if to calm their both friends.

"No blowouts here," Warrick declares, and Greg looks at Sara, grimacing.

"You start," she decides. Greg leans back in his chair, taking a sip from his coffee that has been brought by an unimpressed waitress in the meantime.

"I guess," Greg begins, shrugging, "if we had made out in Ecklie's office, we would have caused less uproar than we have now…"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned them, I do not own them and I will very likely never own them.

**A/N: **Thanks go again to _singingstarryknights _for betareading, and to everybody for reading and replying.

* * *

**Part 3 of 4**

_Rewind_

_11:21 PM, an apartment, mildly chaotic in the inside apart from some obvious attempts to conquer the chaos by a second person, Las Vegas_

"I'll leave now," Sara says, reaching for her jacket.

Greg looks up. "I'll follow in few minutes," he replies, jumping up and approaching her. "How long do you think can we keep this up?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They have actually discussed their plan often enough. Okay, Sara has discussed the plan often enough, excessively often actually, considering that the whole thing started seriously only two days ago.

"I said I'll leave now," Sara remarks warningly. She grabs his arms and shoves them away from her.

Greg lets his arms hanging, looking at her, watching how she grabs her purse and her keys.

"A while," she finally answers his earlier question. "If you can behave."

She comes over to him again, pressing a short kiss on his lips, and he feels her smiling against him. She draws back an inch. "That was the last one for tonight," she reminds him.

"Yeah," Greg sighs. He does not like the plan. Not at all. But if Sara wants it this way…

She strides to the door. "See you." She opens it, glancing at him.

"You'd better not look at me like that at work," Greg remarks winking, when she steps outside and closes the door behind herself.

"… or I'll give up so quickly," he finishes, now only laughing to himself.

_

* * *

_

_11:55 PM, crime lab, Las Vegas_

Greg enters the building and walks along the hallway full of verve. He waves to Warrick and Nick and makes his way towards the locker room, approaching Sara on the way, without acknowledging her.

He has to stay strong. No signs of affection at work, Sara has said. They have to keep this to themselves.

He walks past her, looking straight ahead, without turning his head even slightly in her direction, apparently ignoring her completely. He would love to just take her in his arms and kiss her senselessly.

He's more worried about what Warrick and Nick would do, if he did just that in front of their eyes right in the hallway of the crime lab. Sara, however, is more worried what people like Ecklie, or Grissom for that matter, would do.

Sara shoots a short glance at Greg, before looking determinedly in the other direction.

This is hard. It was only half an hour ago that he has seen her the last time; hell, it was only half an hour ago that he has kissed her the last time, and still he can hardly compose himself.

Greg enters the locker room, leaning his back against the row of lockers, sighing. They've only been playing this 'not at work' game for like two minutes and he is already on the losing side.

_

* * *

_

_3:14 AM still crime lab, Las Vegas_

Sara crosses her arms. "What was that supposed to mean?" she asks Greg. While she has insisted on keeping their relationship to themselves and showing no sign of affection at work, she thinks that Greg's tactic of indifference is not a good idea at all. She did not say anything along the lines of 'no signs of acknowledging' as far as she remembers.

"Nothing," Greg answers quietly.

"Can't you behave normally?" Sara wants to know now. She can hardly refrain from laughing. "Wait, you can't. How could I expect that?" she adds mildly sarcastically, grinning at him.

Greg smiles and puts a hand on her waist, leaning in closer to her.

Knowing too well that anybody could enter the locker room now and catch them in an unambiguous situation, Sara warns him, "Stay away from me."

Greg ducks and leaves quickly the room.

Sara hears him talking to Warrick outside and wonders if Warrick has been eavesdropping. Thinking about what both of them said, she decides that there was nothing that would give their secret away.

She only hopes that Greg can behave and does not let anything slip. She somehow has the feeling that the whole thing will get very straining.

She walks out as well and meets Warrick outside. She shoots him a trademarked Sara Sidle glance, making him raise his hands.

"We're calm, aren't we?" he asks quickly, and Sara wonders if it is cold sweat that she smells there.

Sara frowns, shaking her head. "Of course we are."

She leaves Warrick standing in the hallway as she turns from him and walks away, muttering, "Guys."

And now she even has to search for one of this species. Where is Greg?

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned them, I do not own them and I will very likely never own them.

**A/N: **Well, here's the fourth and final chapter. It was a short story; I hope nobody expected here something like an actual plot, lol.

Huge thanks go to_ singingstarryknights_ for betareading and everybody for reading and replying.

**

* * *

**

**Part 4 of 4  
**

_6:37 AM, still crime lab, Las Vegas_

Greg and Sara have spent the previous hours going over dozens of pieces of evidence, paying attention to the very last detail. Greg has behaved himself so far, but now that they are finished with their task, his resolve breaks.

"Saraaa?" he starts.

"No, Greg," she replies. "I don't understand you. At first you overplay and now you can't compose yourself?" She shakes her head, chuckling.

Greg wants to look taken aback, but sees her winking at him.

"Let's go over the pictures from the scene next," Sara suggests and Greg strides over to her and stops behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Don't you dare," Sara warns him and Greg backs away again, smiling at her.

This is the moment when Nick enters the room and Sara is relieved that Greg got away from her quickly enough or their plan would have failed right away.

Nick raises his eyebrows, but acts then as if he has not heard anything. Instead he greets both of them only shortly, joining them then in their task of going over dozens of crime scene photos.

While working, Greg and Sara are barely talking to each other, not more than the absolute necessity concerning their case. Sara is aware of the fact that this will not appear natural, but she does not know another way and decides that she has to force Greg to attend some acting classes, if this is supposed to work.

_

* * *

_

_9:22 AM, crime lab, Las Vegas_

Sara and Greg are busy changing and packing up their things when Nick and Warrick enter the locker room.

The couple makes haste, in hopes to get home – or at least out of the lab, out of the sight of their colleagues - as quickly as possible.

Greg has made some further remarks how he 'can't endure being without her anymore', using a tragic voice, and even Sara has started to doubt the wisdom of their decision to keep their relationship secret.

Nick clears his throat. "Hey, you two, want to join us for breakfast in the diner just down the street?"

Greg and Sara are glancing briefly at each other. Greg lets out a sigh and Sara can read his mind. 'Oh no. Not even longer.'

But still they both agree to come. Nick and Warrick leave, though looking unsure, if it is wise to leave two possibly short from hitting each other people behind.

Greg turns to Sara. "Now we have to wait even longer."

She grins. "I can't believe I have such a horny boyfriend."

"As if you're any better," he remarks.

_

* * *

_

_9:51 AM, diner just down the street from the crime lab, Las Vegas_

Greg and Sara seat themselves as far away as it is possible on a table for four. Nick and Warrick eye them suspiciously, but is has to be done. And that seems to be the only way it can be conquered. Breakfast is ordered, and Nick throws an unmistakable glance at Warrick.

Warrick breaths out deeply, leans back and starts, "So, guys, we want to know, here and now, what is up between you two. No quibbling."

Sara glances at Greg. "Nothing," she says quickly. There they go. It was definitely not natural. Now they have the mess.

Nick shakes his head. "Oh yeah, we see that there is 'nothing'."

Greg sighs. "We suck."

Sara groans inwardly. So, he has decided to give it away. Well, it would not have worked anyway.

Still she disagrees with Greg. "No, only you do."

"Hey, this is not alone my fault-," Greg complains.

Warrick and Nick both lift their hands simultaneously as if to calm their both friends. "No blowouts here," Warrick declares and Greg looks at Sara, grimacing.

"You start," she decides. She was not going to be the one to ruin her, uh, _their_ plan. So she would have at least something to tease him with. Later. When they are – _finally_ – alone.

Greg leans back in his chair, taking a sip from his coffee that has been brought by an unimpressed waitress in the meantime.

"I guess," Greg begins, "if we had made out in Ecklie's office, we would have caused less uproar than we have now…"

And he's definitely exaggerating!

"… but Sara didn't like the idea."

After Greg has summarized in for his standard comparatively little rambling what has happened, Nick grimaces unbelieving, "So, you and Sara…?"

"Yeah," Greg shrugs nonchalantly at first, before breaking into a wide grin. Warrick laughs, and Sara sits cross-armed, looking away to hide a grin.

"You were overdoing it a little too much to keep it secret," Warrick points out, and Sara shakes her head. "No, only Greg was. But what was I supposed to do? I tried to tell him to behave more normal, but he's a hopeless case there."

"What are you going to do now?" Nick wants to know, glancing once again from Greg to Sara.

"Definitely keep the 'not at work' rule, but apart from that, don't hide it, it doesn't work anyway," Sara explains. "And it's not like they, you know who I mean, can really say something against it, as long as it doesn't affect our work," she adds shrugging, and both Warrick and Nick wonder, if some of Greg's nonchalance has already rubbed off on Sara.

Some minutes later they both leave, not without throwing some jokes at the couple.

Once they are out of sight though, Greg is quickly at Sara's side and once he has kissed her in a way he wanted to do all night, he asks, "So, we'll just let the rest of the team figure it out over time?"

Sara nods.

Greg puts up a thoughtful expression. "But it's really not difficult to get into Ecklie's office-"

"Greg!" Sara warns him.

"… what about Grissom's?"

"Greg!"

"… or maybe Cath-"

Sara grabs him around his neck, he wonders for a split second if she'll choke him, before she pulls him close and kisses him deeply, so that he finally shuts up.

**End**


End file.
